drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!
The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! is a direct-to-DVD movie written and produced by original writers and executive producers Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein. The film is the first Drawn Together release since the show's cancellation, and the film itself deals with that topic. The entire original cast returns to voice their original characters. Though originally announced for a November 2009 release tv.com, the film was eventually released on April 20, 2010. Drawn Together Trailer A Blu-Ray edition of the film is also available, being sold exclusively through Best Buy.Home Media Magazine Unlike the series, which was done in traditional animation by Rough Draft Studios, the movie, produced by Six Point Harness, is completely done in Flash animation. According to interviews with Jeser and Silverstein, the decision was made to switch production companies when they realized that the budget allotted to them would not be sufficient to produce the film with traditional animation. However, the new style of production had the additional benefits of not only being much quicker, but also allowed Jeser and Silverstein to be more hands-on with the animation process, even going so far as being able to tweak jokes and add new material during the production process. The movie features the guest voice talent of Seth MacFarlane (Family Guy) as "I.S.R.A.E.L." and Vernon Wells (Commando) as the network head. TvShowsOnDvd.com A soundtrack featuring music from the series was released in conjunction with the movie. Two brand new songs, "Suck My Taint" and "Make a Point Land", both of which appear on the soundtrack album, were written for the film. In the movie, the Drawn Together gang discovers that their show has been cancelled, but they were never told about it. This, like the Hot Topic storyline in "Lost in Parking Space, Part One", is based on the creators' real life experience with the show's cancellation. Plot The scene opens at a bar in the land of Bedrock. A drunken and pregnant Toot is informed that someone has come to see her. The visitor turns out to be her old housemate Foxxy. Foxxy tries to tell Toot that their lives are in danger, but Toot does not want to leave, as she has found love with one of the locals. The pair are then attacked, and they flee for their lives, in the process running over Toot's love, Barney Rubble. The scene flashes back to six months prior. The housemates notice that the competitions they are given seem less like reality show challenges and more like ways for the Jew Producer to get his rocks off. Then Foxxy happens to notice that she and the others can swear without being censored. The others take delight in this notion, but Foxxy, ever suspicious, decides to investigate. When she discovers the show's control room, having been abandoned for an apparently long time, she realizes that Drawn Together has been cancelled. The housemates check their TV listings and find out that their time slot has been taken over by something called The Suck My Taint Show. Foxxy immediately calls up the network to figure out what is going on, but cannot get a straight answer from anybody. The network head, upon learning that the housemates are still alive, summons the Jew Producer and asks him why the housemates weren't erased when the show was cancelled. The Jew Producer tries to deny it, but the network head states that he knows they are still alive because Foxxy Love has been calling the network. He then informs the Jew Producer that they will be erased anyway, and promptly summons I.S.R.A.E.L. (Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady), a robot designed specifically for that purpose. The Jew Producer races to the Drawn Together house to evacuate them before I.S.R.A.E.L. can eliminate them. The robot shows up while he is there and erases the house, but they manage to escape just in time in Foxxy's van. Clara offers to take the group back to her kingdom where they'll be safe. The Jew Producer tells her that is not an option because Clara is not a real Disney princess. In fact, none of the housemates are who they think they are; they're all cheap knockoffs of the real thing. As the housemates struggle to cope with this realization, I.S.R.A.E.L. catches up with the group in the desert. While the housemates hide under the van, the Jew Producer informs I.S.R.A.E.L. that she screwed up and the housemates got away. I.S.R.A.E.L. picks up the Jew Producer and carries him back to headquarters with her to explain the situation to the boss. Back in the desert, the housemates argue over what to do next. Foxxy insists that the way to survive is to get their show back on the air, and suggests that they can seek out the Suck My Taint Girl for help. Clara, refusing to believe that she is not a real Disney princess, still intends to return to her kingdom, claiming that her father, the king, can protect them. Hero, Xandir, and Ling-Ling decide to go with Clara, while Spanky and Wooldoor decide to go with Foxxy to try to get their show back on the air. While the others are arguing, Toot steals the van and drives off alone. Back at headquarters, the Jew Producer tells the network head that he cannot bring himself to have the housemates erased, having become attached to them. He asks the network head why he hates the group so much. The network head then relates his story: his wife and daughter, while out driving, saw a billboard advertising Drawn Together and were so horrified by it that his wife lost control of the car and the pair both died. The Jew Producer states that he won't help the network head with this mission, but the network head reveals that he has kidnapped the Jew Producer's son. The Jew Producer reluctantly agrees to help, and he and I.S.R.A.E.L. take off in pursuit of the housemates once again. Clara, Hero, Xandir, and Ling-Ling arrive at Clara's kingdom, expecting to find refuge. However, nobody there seems to recognize Clara. She encounters the king of the land, who is not her father, and even more shockingly, a woman who appears to be the "real" princess. The king has Clara and her friends thrown into jail as imposters. In jail, Clara acknowledges to the king that perhaps she may not be the official princess, but insists that she is a princess nonetheless and tries to convince him by displaying her beautiful singing voice. The plan seems to be working until Xandir starts cheering Clara on. Clara becomes annoyed and yells at Xandir for interrupting her, even going so far as to smack him with a bird. Upon seeing this, the king decides that Clara cannot really be a princess after all, and orders the foursome to be executed. Clara grabs the king's coat to plead with him, but the guards chop her arms off. Xandir, meanwhile, is trying to separate Hero and his "girlfriend" Molly (a corpse he has taken to carrying around with him everywhere) so that the two can start hanging out together again. He acts as if Molly has come up with a plan to escape, figuring that when Molly does nothing, Hero will think she has deceived him and break up with her. However, the guards notice Molly decaying and open the door of the cell to check on her. Hero whispers to one guard that his guard outfit makes him look fat, causing him to run off crying and the other guard to chase after him trying to calm him down. Hero, Xandir, and Ling-Ling take the opportunity to run out. Xandir stops to tell Clara they are escaping and asks her to come along with them. Clara says that she has no desire to escape; since she is not a real princess, she has nothing left to live for. However, she decides to make one final heroic stand to help the others. While the others are running out of the cell, Clara stays behind and jams torches into her arm stumps, then makes a kamikaze dash into the pursuing line of guards. The guards end up killing Clara, but the other three manage to escape. Meanwhile, Foxxy, Spanky, and Wooldoor visit the set of The Suck My Taint Show and meet the Suck My Taint Girl, who reveals herself to be a fan of the housemates' show. She tells the group that they were cancelled because vulgar and offensive content is only acceptable when your show "makes a point", and that if they want to get Drawn Together back on the air, they will need to get a point, which they can do by making a visit to a place called Make-A-Point Land. She tells Foxxy that if she will bring the rest of the Drawn Together gang to meet her, she will take them to Make-A-Point Land. On their way to track down the others, Foxxy, Spanky, and Wooldoor meet up with Xandir, Hero, and Ling-Ling. After escaping from a sinking carriage, they set out to find Toot. Foxxy discovers Toot in Bedrock, bringing the story back to the present day. After dodging I.S.R.A.E.L. one more time, the entire group, minus the deceased Clara, return to the set of The Suck My Taint Show. The Suck My Taint Girl is heartbroken to learn of Clara's death, but agrees to take the rest of the group to Make-A-Point Land to get a point and get their show back on the air. They try to visit the palace of the Make-A-Point Wizard, but their way is guarded by a horrible beast, the Giant Who Shits Into His Own Mouth. He picks the housemates up, intent on killing them. The Suck My Taint Girl pleads with the giant to let them live, but the giant states that he doesn't care because he is angry about having shit constantly channeled into his mouth. The housemates fix this problem by rigging Clara's severed arms to redirect the flow of feces so that they no longer go into his mouth. The giant is so thankful that he puts the group down and allows them access to the wizard. The wizard agrees to give the group a point, and presents them with a box containing said point. Just as they are about to open the box, however, Spanky stops them. He declares that maybe they shouldn't open the box and says that he is happier being disgusting for no reason. The others, with one exception, decide they agree with Spanky, and decide that maybe it's okay to just be who you are without feeling like you have to make a point to justify it. Wooldoor disagrees, however. He says that he can't go on without Drawn Together and is determined to get back on the air by any means necessary. He opens the box, but instead of a point, it contains an eraser bomb, erasing him from existence. The other housemates, horrified, turn to the wizard and demand an explanation. The wizard says he was forced to try to kill the housemates under threat of death. It is then that the network head, the Jew Producer, and I.S.R.A.E.L. step forward from the shadows. Foxxy asks how they knew the gang was going to the palace, upon which the Suck My Taint Girl steps forward to reveal that she was the one who tipped them off. She tells the Drawn Together gang that she actually hates the show and has no intention of letting them get their time slot back. I.S.R.A.E.L. prepares to kill the housemates. However, the Jew Producer steps in front of them to shield them and pleads with the robot to let them live. He manages to convince I.S.R.A.E.L. that they have just as much right to exist as she does, causing I.S.R.A.E.L. to decide not to carry out her orders. The network head tells I.S.R.A.E.L. how aggravating he finds her and orders I.S.R.A.E.L. to eliminate them. I.S.R.A.E.L. declares that she is through being bullied and impales the network head on a spike. The network head, however, opens his coat to reveal that he has enough explosives strapped to his waist to destroy all of Make-A-Point Land. Toot decides that it's up to her to be the hero, and opens her legs and aims them at the network head. At that moment, her baby, Bamm-Bamm, emerges from her womb and knocks the detonator out of the network head's hand. The Suck My Taint Girl tries to grab it, but the Jew Producer dives on top of her to stop her. As this is taking place, the housemates make their getaway. The Jew Producer and the Suck My Taint Girl continue to struggle for possession of the detonator. However, in the process, they drop it, erasing all of Make-A-Point Land, including themselves. The housemates, with the help of the giant, make it out just in time. The housemates visit the remains of the erased Drawn Together house. They are sad the house is gone, but thankful to be alive. The giant wishes there was a way he could repay the group's kindness and help them get back on the air. At that moment, the Jew Producer's son shows up to inform them that he might be able to help them. With his father dead, the Jew Son says that he has taken over the family business. The housemates ask him if he can get their show back on the air. The Jew Son says probably not, but he will be able to get them something else- a direct-to-DVD movie. The housemates are thrilled. I.S.R.A.E.L. shows up, and she and the giant become instantly smitten with each other. Everything seems to have ended happily until Spanky accidentally steps on another eraser bomb, erasing them all from existence. Cultural references * Bedrock, the city in which The Flintstones is set, is the setting for a scene in the film. Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, and Dino all make cameo appearances. * During the dog and cat competition, Spanky Ham does a dance similar in style to the Peanuts gang in A Charlie Brown Christmas. * The Jew Producer tells the housemates that one of the problems with their show is a lack of Dave Chappelle, referring to Comedy Central's extrememly popular Chappelle's Show. This could be referencing that Chappelle was rumored to guest star in an episode, which fans were disappointed to find out he was not there. * In the desert, the housemates run over Road Runner with their van. Wile E. Coyote, upon seeing the object of his pursuit dead, shoots himself. * Many of the jokes regarding the I.S.R.A.E.L. character are references to the situation of the nation of Israel, particularly the Israeli-Palestinian conflict and the debate over Israel's right to exist as an independent nation. (e.g. "Don't come any closer, I.S.R.A.E.L. has boundary issues", "I.S.R.A.E.L. has every right to exist!", "I.S.R.A.E.L. must be aggressive to survive") * Spanky says at one point that he was so scared, he wanted to cry "Wee, wee, wee all the way home". This is a reference to the nursery rhyme "This Little Piggy". * The Smurfs get hit by a carriage while they are attending a funeral for Papa Smurf. Brainy Smurf, Smurfette, and Hefty Smurf all appear with dialogue. * The head of the network resembles Two Face from the Batman series. The side of his face becomes disfigured when he gets splashed with acid, as was the case with Two Face. * When Hero asks Molly how many other superheroes she's been with, a montage plays of other superheroes performing various sexual acts with her. Depicted in the montage are Aquaman, Plastic Man, Green Lantern, Doctor Manhattan, the Wonder Twins and their monkey Gleek, He-Man (along with Orko and Battle Cat), and Batman and Robin. * The scene where the network head's family dies after being horrified by a billboard advertising Drawn Together is a reference to the incident where Patricia Heaton became disgusted by a poster for Drawn Together and got it taken down. * The daughter's doll resembles a cross between My Little Pony and ALF, both icons of the 1980's. * The monster who shits in his own mouth says "Hey you Guys!", referencing The Goonies. * Before the Jew Producer gets erased, he yells "Next Year in Jerusalem!" This phrase is used at the conclusion of the Yom Kippur service and the Passover Seder My Jewish Learning. ** Another reference to Judaism occurs near the beginning of the film when the producer is forbidden from answering his phone because it is Shabbat, the Jewish Sabbath. Disney references *The kingdom is like the princess film kingdoms. *The castle image is modeled after Cinderella's castle. The shot is similar to the one that appears at the beginning of Disney's Wonderful World of Color. In this shot, Tinker Bell shows up for a split second, just as she did in the original clip. *Cinderella's carriage makes an appearance. *The guards are from Robin Hood. *The doorknob on the dungeon is like the one in Alice In Wonderland. *The animals which gather around Clara as she sings, a gag which the show previously used in "Requiem for a Reality Show", are a reference to similar scenes in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Sleeping Beauty. *The underwater world is like the world in The Little Mermaid. Sebastian can be seen in one shot. *The kingdom is referred to as Disneyworld by the characters. **In one scene, I.S.R.A.E.L. refers to it as "the happiest place on earth", a reference to the theme park's slogan. ***In the same scene, a pastiche of "It's a Small World" can be heard in the background. *In the Bedrock scene, Toot says "I can't fly without my feather!". This is a reference to Dumbo. *The castle itself has one tower that resembles a penis. This is a reference to the alleged existence of a phallus hidden in the castle on the cover of The Little Mermaid. ''South Park'' references * The Suck My Taint Show is a parody of the show's animation style, as well as its reputation for being preachy, and using messages as an excuse to exhibit vulgar humor. * The girl uses the phrase "They don't take too kindly to...", a running gag in the episode "Sexual Harassment Panda". * Before making a point, the Suck My Taint girl says, "Don't you see?..." This is a reference to South Park using the phrase "I learned something today..." * In a deleted scene, when the DT gang is animated South Park style, Ling-Ling is depicted similar to the Canadians in the show. * Hillary Clinton briefly appears in one scene. South Park once devoted an entire episode to lampooning her. She is also shown hopping around on extremely large testicles. This gag was used in an episode that aired three weeks before the film's release, which is a complete coincidence. Drawn Together Facebook Chat * The Mother Teresa crab is a reference to the numerous episodes making fun of Catholicism, and possibly also a reference to crab people. * The Monster Who Shits Into His Own Mouth is possibly a reference to an infamous [[Wikipedia:Red Hot Catholic Love|episode of South Park]] in which characters learn that they can "eat backwards" and crap out their own mouth. * The panoramic shot of Make-A-Point Land is similar to a scene in "Imaginationland". Callbacks to the series *A poster featuring the kiss from "Hot Tub" plays a prominent role in one scene. *A couple times, when someone has something to show Foxxy, she excitedly cries out "Papa?" This has happened repeatedly in the series. *When Clara sings, animals come to her. This was discovered in "Requiem for a Reality Show". *When Foxxy kisses Toot in Bedrock, Toot struggles against her for a moment before giving in and enjoying the kiss, similar to how Clara behaved when Foxxy did the same thing to her in "Hot Tub". *The Foxxy 5 van was introduced in "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", and was used in several other episodes, including "A Tale of Two Cows", "Alzheimer's That Ends Well", and parts one and two of "Lost in Parking Space". *While everyone is hiding under the van from I.S.R.A.E.L., each person who is right next to each other have formally been in past relationships (with the exception of Wooldoor and Ling-Ling). *Several of the runnning gags are used: **The long drawn out "Duuuuuh!" is used by Xandir in a scene where Clara realizes the Jew Producer is right about the fact that they are fakes. **The drum-sting island native appears three times. **Foxxy calls Toot "Toos" once, a reference to a running gag where she didn't remember the other housemates' names. Wooldoor is referred to as "Wooldorf" a couple of times, a continuation of this gag. **"The Monkey Man" appears in a scene at the Make-A-Point palace. **The Ren and Stimpy-esque "oil painting" close-up is used once. **In the opening scene, all the DT gang (including the females) have boners. Non-canon transgender characteristics were common in the series. **Also, in the 3-D sex scene, Toot's position suggests a male anatomy. **Two Wooldoors can be seen underneath the van. Multiple Wooldoors were a recurring gag in the series. * The still shots prefacing the 3D scenes feature Judge Fudge wearing 3D glasses. * In the montage of Clara doing un-princess-like things, the clips are from the following episodes. ** The shot of her as a stripper comes from "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine". ** The shot of her naked in the truck comes from "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two". ** The shot of her with slanted eyes comes from "Super Nanny". ** The shot of her in a blood-spattered robe comes from "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two". ** The shot of her kiss with Foxxy comes from "Hot Tub". ** The shot of the cross burning scene comes from "Freaks & Greeks". ** The shot of her Vajoana comes from "Alzheimer's That Ends Well". * In the montage of Foxxy doing things that Josie and the Pussycats would never do, the clips are from the following episodes. ** The shot of her showing her naked breasts comes from "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II". ** The shot of her with weather symbols on her naked body comes from "Toot Goes Bollywood". ** The shot of her squatting in the street comes from "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact". ** The shot of her masturbating comes from "Clum Babies". ** The shot of her as a minstrel comes from "Terms of Endearment". ** The shot of her stabbing a man comes from "Toot Goes Bollywood". ** The shot of her with blood all over her face comes from "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact". * In Make-A-Point Land, Foxxy sees "Ray-Rays 2 through 7". This refers to the series's multiple contradictory mentions of children of Foxxy named Ray-Ray. Notes and Trivia *The kitten stomping competition is the first competition to be shown since "Requiem for a Reality Show"'s polio/egg contest. *In the flashback of the "un-princess-like" things Clara has done, the cross-burning shot that is shown is from "Freaks & Greeks", and Clara is not in the shot. (The hooded figures are Xandir, Hero, and Wooldoor.) *It can be assumed that Molly is the first dead person Captain Hero has banged since General Mills. *Before Wooldor is erased, he can be heard talking backwards. When reversed, it is revealed that the phrase is "I need Drawn Together!", from the sentence he spoke right before opening the box. *The king, complaining to the network head about the presence of a foul-mouthed clone of his daughter, says, "What if some child actually thought it was my daughter using the word 'shitcunt'?". However, Clara never utters this particular word in the movie or series. *Other voices performed by the cast: **Matt Silverstein voices the Jew Producer's son. **Dave Jeser voices the Giant Who Shits Into His Own Mouth. **Cree Summer voices the Suck My Taint Girl and the network head's wife. **Tara Strong voices the Jew Producer's wife, the fairytale princess, the network head's daughter, and the blonde woman in the bar in Bedrock. **Jess Harnell voices the king and Wile E. Coyote. **James Arnold Taylor voices Barney Rubble, the Jew Producer's next door neighbor Eddie, Brainy and Hefty Smurf, many of the audience members at The Suck My Taint Show, and the Make-A-Point Wizard. *In Make-A-Point-Land, we see an elderly Chinese man dressed as Uncle Sam. This joke would be referenced later in the movie when Ling-Ling tries to tell the housemates that the Chinese will one day take over America. *Animation goofs: **During the scenes in Bedrock, Toot's feet sometimes have four toes and sometimes five. **After the housemates attach Clara's arms to the giant's forehead, the flow of feces is redirected onto the giant's left shoulder. Later in the movie, the giant's sphincter is pointed toward his right shoulder instead. **For a split second, as the gang is being saved by the giant, they are having group sex. (With the exception of Ling-Ling) **After the scene where Barney breaks up with Toot, the baby disappears from her womb as she runs away. In the final scene, she is pregnant again. **As Molly's body decays, her legs appear and disappear. Casualties Main Article: Casualties in the Movie References to the cancellation The plot of the movie revolves around Drawn Together being cancelled in-universe. Many elements in the film mirror the real life circumstances behind Drawn Together's actual cancellation. *The DT gang lives their lives as if they are still on the air, like the producers kept working on the series, because they were not aware of the cancellation. **This is similar to "The Last Temptation of Blank", an episode of Strangers with Candy. The cancellation circumstances of Strangers With Candy were almost identical to those of Drawn Together. It is likely not a direct reference to that show, but it does serve as a further indication of how Comedy Central tends to treat series which it has lost favor with. *Foxxy points out that "Make-A-Point Land" is in between "Why-Are-You-So-Bitter-About-Being-Cancelled Land" and "You-Had-Three-or-Four-Seasons-You-Should-Be-Happy-With-What-You-Got-Most-Shows-Don't-Even-Get-That Land." The creators' bitterness at being cancelled is evident throughout the film. **Also, the "Three or Four" is a reference to the fact that the season premieres for 3a and 3b were a year apart, which technically would make Season 3b a fourth season. *In-universe, Drawn Together is cancelled to make room for The Suck My Taint Show (a parody of South Park, as mentioned above), which is just as vulgar as Drawn Together, but supposedly more artistically valid because it "has a point". This could be interpreted as a jab at the network's preferential treatment of South Park, as well as the critical acclaim that the show enjoyed despite containing just as much vulgarity as Drawn Together, which the latter was criticized for. DVD bonus material * Featurette: Drawn Together True Confessionals - The cast and creators share their feelings on the show's cancellation, and discuss getting back together to make the movie. Available for viewing on Comedy Central's website * Featurette: Drawn Together: The Legacy - The cast and creators look back at the show and share their thoughts on Drawn Together's place in the world of comedy. Available for viewing on Comedy Central's website * Featurette: Anatomy of an Animated Sex Scene - The creators and artists discuss how the movie's 3D sex scene was produced. * Featurette:'' Re-Animating Drawn Together: From the Small Screen to the Slightly Bigger Screen'' - The creators and artists discuss the production process behind the movie and how they made the transition from traditional animation to Flash. Available for viewing on Comedy Central's website * Featurette: D.I.Y. 3D Glasses - The Jew Producer explains how viewers can make their own 3D glasses. * Additional Scenes: Deleted Scenes - Some scenes that were cut from the film. Some are fully animated, while some are merely animatics. * Drawn Together ''Minisodes - Short featurettes for each of the characters showing some of their most famous moments from the show. The Jew Producer appears in brief linking segments. Available for viewing on Comedy Central's website- see "Producer's Profiles" * Commentary: Audio Commentary with Matt Silverstein, Dave Jeser, Jordan Young & Kurt Vanzo Drawn Together's future After the many questions about the future of ''Drawn Together, the official Facebook page made this statement: With so many people asking how to get more Drawn Together, the answer is pretty clear. The jew producers at Comedy Central are motivated by one thing… selling more DVDs. The more you buy, the greater the likelihood you'll see more of us. Don't download it illegally, don't rip it from a friend. Buy the thing and start recruiting everyone you know to do the same. Drawn Together Future The DVD sold out on Amazon.com within one day of the film's release, while the Blu-Ray version sold out on Bestbuy.com. The Drawn Together Myspace also suggests that people call Comedy Central (1-212-767-8600) and bug them for a new season. References External links * Official Comedy Central homepage * Preview clips and trailers at Comedy Central * IMDB listing * Official Facebook group * [http://www.myspace.com/drawn_together_fo_real Drawn Together MySpace] * Amazon.com listing * Best Buy listing for the Blu-ray version Category:Releases